Pekokeron
by Princey the Herm Raccoon
Summary: Kururu fanally made a Time folder and sent the platoon 5 years into the future. Story contains strong sekkusushin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I owned some characters in this story. Rest © Keroro Gunso

"Ku ~ ku ku! I have finally done it, my first time folder!" exclaimed Kururu in his useful dark toned laughed.

"Time folder? What's does that do." Keroro asked stupidly while still making gunplay.

"It allows you to travel to any time you want, of course! Ku ku."

"Alright let goes then! Hummm let see going back to my fucked up childhood?...nah…make Dororo less depressing (Dororo hidden inside the ceiling having a big smile) nah, he depressed too much to be fixed…..(Dororo smile have died and his trauma switch once comes to life, again.)" Keroro kept thinking all the possibility that he can have but denied them all because many of them seem too unimportant or better off to be forgotten.

"Why not to the future? Ku ku. In fact we will know if we did invaded or not."

"Gero! Right! Lets travel to further five years to see what has happens there. Gather everyone here! De arnimas!"

With that Kururu pressed a button and suddenly all Keroro team member was piled up in front of him. Tamama, Giroro and Dororo all seem to be sleeping, which make Keroro wonder. Kururu give laugh and point at the clock that read four AM.

"Natsumi! Your pie is tasty! Kururu! Your sausage is the world best!" Giroro said in his dream. Keroro looks at him with a concerned looks on his face and Kururu remain completely still but with a little bit shade of red on his face.

"Gunso SAN! Oh yes gunso san! Harder! Deeper all yes…..yes…..I am gonna….I'm gonna cum." Tamama said this all dreaming and while masturbating as well. Keroro have gone extreamly red and he felt that his own are getting harder and harder. Without thinking he rammed his erected member into Tamama but missed (because he closed his eyes) and went into Dororo's ass instead (don't ask why he was there).

At that moment Dororo shoot up and looks around that he is not in a small hut beside Koyuki but inside Keroro's room, also he was wondering why that he felt like being fucked, he looks up and sees Keroro pounding on him with his eyes closed. Dororo looks back down again thinking this is all a fucked up dream but then his ass pleasures felt too real and Keroro heat on his body felt too erotic to be a dream, he scream and woke everyone up and Keroro open his eyes in disbelieve.

Giroro stare at Keroro's ass while his penis is still logged in to Dororo ass. In his mind he kept telling him to stop looking at Keroro's penis and Dororo's back ally way. However, his hands has they own mind as they start to reach and grab Keroro's penis, while he was still in a trance of moral but soon got snapped out when he felt a slimy sensation on his hands, he looks at his hands and went all white with a shock expression.

Tamama was another story, it was seem the scene has giving him a trauma switch as he sat at the corner mumbling "first is that woman, now is Dororo, why?...not me?...why?".

Just then Natsumi kicks open the door and shout "What the fuck are you guys doing! You are too noi…., WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?" In front of her she sees everything that makes her blush and fainted. Just then Fuyuki came in as well and looks at the scene but instead of freaking out he shock them by saying "Gunso, I always wonder if you where gay, now here you are." Keroro, Dororo and Giroro all stare at Fuyuki with innocent in their eyes; they wanted so badly to tell him that this is not what he thinks it is but their body are telling the true, that they are intended to fuck each other.

"ku~ku ku! Looks like everyone have forgotten what they are here for." Kururu said out of the blue that snapped Keroro back to his main motive.

"Right, start the Time Folder now." Keroro commanded.

"What are you doing this with? Bokugau! (Natsumi) What's going on Gunso? (Fuyuki and Tamama) Properly something useless! (Giroro crossing his arm) is this environmental fr…(Dororo but got cut off)." Everyone (except Keroro) ask at the same time. "We are going to the future! De arnimas!" Keroro exclaimed. "Kururu! Start the Time Folder now, forward to five years later! De arnimas!"

"Yes sir! Pochito!" He push a button on his usual Ipod thing and a small black void appear at the centre of the group and expand until everyone is inside the black void, then a sphere has formed over the group, then it retreat into it starting size then disappear along with everyone.

_Five years later. _

The same sphere which contain Keroro and his friend reappear at keroro's room, all sitting at the floor looking around, everything seem to be unchanged with a few exceptions, such as more gunplas and a few of them are very weird and the bed can fit up to four person.

"Where are we? Bokugaru" Natsumi enraged, shaking Keroro.

"We….ar..e …in…the…future!"

"Ni chan! Look! We are in 2015!"

"Well we should looks around this house, who know what might have been changed." Said Dororo

"Alright, we will go looks around, you frogs stay here" said Natsumi, "Fuyuki, you take the exterior and I take the interior. Oh, by the way bokagaru, why don't you check your base instead just slacking off."

"I am not slacking off!" while trying to hide a manga behind his back. However, Natsumi and Fuyuki are already left the room.

When Natsumi and Fuyuki both arrive at their lounge room they are completing shock to see it more looks like Keroro's base with everything seem to be too advance that is comes from space such as the fridge which looks like a robot, fruits with eyes on the table and where their TV was replaced by a large glass that is glued to the wall. Before Natsumi decided to chock the frog to death, she order Fuyuki to quickly go outside and check everything that are unusual.

_Natsumi's POV (house interior) _

On the second floor, everything seem to be unchanged, thus, she sigh a relief. First she decided to check on her room, however, when she opens the door she felt the door have smacked something or someone, she looks down and saw a pink Keronian and think it was Pururu but before she can ask that.

"Ouch! Watch it! You fuck!" said the pink Keronian. Natsumi are shock with the rude but similar behaviour of the Keronian would not be Pururu. Also she has notices that this Keronian have a symbol of a rose cross a knife on her belly and helmet, however, before she can say something, the Keronian looks at her with confusion and said "Myself just hit me! Wait what's going on here? Why am I seeing myself?"

Natsumi thinking this Keronian might be mad, so she said "I'm a pokeponian, you are a Keronian." However, she got a more confusing response "no I am not, I am a hybrid and I am you. Hi my name is Namimi Shirei-ken. (or Si Ling Gon in Chinese)"

"Namimi, you are me?" Natsumi asks with total confusion but got her answer when Namimi transform into a human that looks like Natsumi in her 20s.

_Fuyuki's POV(house exterior) _

When he tries to open the sliding door it open itself as if it were automatic, everything seem to be normal. When he approaches Giroro tent he noticed it was gone, suddenly a flying robot that looks a postman flying toward him. Fuyuki looks at it puzzled.

"Are you Fuyuki Hinata?" ask the postman. Fuyuki was bit surprised that he might have something from outer space and also scare of that why it would be from outer space.

"Yeees! I'mmmmm Fuyuki!" said Fuyuki while his eye still locks on to the robot.

"Then this is for you." The postman hand in a rather large and heavy box then flies away.

Fuyuki stare at the box with both curiosity and cautious, so he decided to open the box but before he can tear apart the outer warping, someone calls to him. "Wait, that's meant to be mine!" Fuyuki turns around and saw a blue Keronian with a symbol of a demonic skull surrounded by atom on his belly and helmet.

"Taruru?" asks Fuyuki.

"Taruru? No I am Fukiki Komando Socho! I am you!" Fukiki transform into a human which is Fuyuki in his 20s.

Fuyuki just stare in shock and speechless.

_Keroro's platoon's POV (Keroro's base) _

Keroro and his platoon walks around the base, it seems to be the same except few new doors with symbol that cannot be recognized. However, they have not been giving entries either as they keep getting "access denial". Deciding to give up they decide to go their meeting place instead.

Inside the meeting room, they found a female dark blue Keronian standing in the middle looking at them.

"Who are you?" Giroro ask while aiming his rifle at the Keronian.

"Wha….Hey they sweety! Is me Tamumu! I have a sex change remember? I was used to be Tamama! Desu!" Tamumu noticed her younger non sex changed self staring at her in shock. "I see, you were the one from the past, the one from the present stand behind you, desu!"

Everyone turns around to meet their five years in future, which didn't look much different.

The future Keroro steps forward and stare face to face with Keroro, "We didn't look much different but we have a huge different operation now. We have two new leaders as I am no longer a leader. First is Namimi Shirei-ken, she orders us around and gives us sick punishment if we don't comply. The second is Fukiki Komando Socho, he possess powerful elementals magic power and he always like to play with us in a fun way only that he enjoys. Much more worst then Kururu."

Keroro face turns all white.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone gathered around the base meeting room and the future Keroro stand on the lecturing stand.

"Now I like to point out that how Natsumi becomes Namimi and Fuyuki becomes Fukiki, de arimasu!" said the future Keroro.

_5 years ago, 10 days after they have returned from the future._

Natsumi was preparing dinner and suddenly the phone ring, Keroro saw this chance and spiked the food with some kinds of salt that got a Kururu symbol on it. Then he left the place and walk innocently past Natsumi, she just stare at him but went back to continue preparing the dinner.

On dinner time when everyone started eating, Natsumi and Fuyuki suddenly felt very tired and faint just on the first bite. When they woke up, they find themselves naked and inside a test tube with wires connecting all over them. The Keronian were there with them.

"Gero, gero, goro, Natsumi dono and Fuyuki dono! Everytime when I have some awesome invading plans, you two always have to thwart it but this time our plans will involving you two to lost your humanity forever and become one of us! Gero, gero, gero!" Keroro laugh evilly while Natsumi shouting all kind of insult and Fuyuki keep asking "aren't we friend?"

"Kururu! Start the machine!" Keroro ordered the scientist and Kururu pressed the button on the machine. A very intensify energy began to flow through the wires and into the pekoponian's exposed skin, causing them to scream in pain.

Outside the Keronian can see the transformation taking place as the human start shrinking and becoming more like them and soon the transformation stop and the energy died down, leaving two new Keronain that once where human.

Keroro dance happily at his success but not minding where he was dancing because his ass have pushed a button that said "do not push" and he froze in place. Everyone else including the new Keronain stare at Keroro as if he has done something stupid again. Keroro turns around to see that he have pushed a buttons and see some kind of spark coming out of it and it getting more and more, then it exploded with the same energy that transformed the human and spread in a blinding light fashion. However, unknown to them, the energy have reached the entire planet.

"Now for the second phase, we will draw a symbol on you, kuku" Kururu said out of the blue and point a gun at the new Keronian. "Evil Energy Rifle!" Kururu shouted and shot Fuyuki. Fuyuki felt the shot and soon found himself to be overflowing with all kind of elementals powers and a symbol of a demonic skull surrounded by atom became to form on his belly and helmet. Next Kururu aim at Natsumi and fire, she felt the same as Fuyuki but this time, she felt something different as she can feel and kind of like get into other people mind and a symbol of rose cross a knife of her belly and her helmet.

Natsumi felt a sudden rage and start throwing everything that she can find at Keroro. "CHANGE US BACK NOW! YOU STUPID FROG!" she shouted all over place and everyone apart from Fuyuki get into her rage as well. "Giroro! Stop her!" he commands Giroro while just in time to dodge a grenade but unfortunately, caught in the blast, sending him smacking into the wall with a loud smack.

Giroro charges at Natsumi while dodging random stuffs and eventually got about 5M to Natsumi. Giroro holds a gun and aiming it at Natsumi, "Natsumi, I'm sorry." Giroro simply said, however, that comment has sent her to the brink of terror as she start shaking and also urinated onto the floor. Fuyuki saw the situation and stood infront of the frightened Natsumi in a defensive position.

"Fuyuki! Out of the way!" Giroro shouted.

"No, please don't hurt my sister!" Fuyuki pleaded and extended both his arms outward, however, unknown to him that while he extended both arms somehow actually hit Giroro. Fuyuki doesn't know what was going on as Giroro began to recover but somehow he bring back down his arm and trying to grab the air (for no reason but in a sense of nervousness) and to his surprise that he felt like he have grabbed something but he just saw his hand grabbing air. Then, he looks at Giroro and saw him holding his neck as if some invisible force has tries to chock him, he relaxed his arm and Giroro relaxed himself while gasping for air. Suddenly, Fuyuki and everyone present realized what was going on.

" I'm sorry Gocho…" Fuyuki said in a malicious tone that sent everyone shiver even her sister because of his sudden changes in personality, he swung his left arm upward and soon Giroro was sent upward by a great force into the ceiling and fall back down and he's badly injured.

Everyone show fear towards the new pair of Keronians. Natsumi realised that she might possess powers as well and it might be something to do with mind, like mind control, mind reading, Sightjacking. She step confidentially over Fuyuki and whisper "I got this" to his ear.

She closes her eyes and began to concentrating on something (on the outside, everyone can see her moving her head up and down as if she was high). Her eyes eventually open but on the left side is not her vision that she see, it belongs to someone else who is building Gunpura. She grins evilly and ran out of the room, with two different visions.

She emerge from the fridge in Keroro's room and Keroro was still looking all over the Gunpura, not noticing her presence, until he heard the door closes then he perk around the room, then went to the door, then lost interest and resume what he was doing before. However, Natsumi knows how to evade him seem his vision was with hers.

A moment later she goes back into the base to where Fuyuki and the others are, with a banana skin on one hand. She then tells Giroro to call Keroro back here. Giroro first asked why but Natsumi give him a 'scary don't ask' stare at him, making him tremble and went to fetch Keroro. While Giroro was gone she placed the banana skin in front of where she pissed before, facing the opposite direction of the door. Soon later Keroro enteres and saw the banana skin over a puddle of urine.

This is what happens:

He runs and jumps over the puddle (the volume is as big as him but he have a long jump because he is a frog).

Slip on the banana and fly backward.

Landed on the urine that Natsumi have created earlier with his face facing down and tasting the urine (unconditionally).

Natsumi and Fuyuki laughing so loud that they have too rolled around the floor, while Kururu having a small giggle. Giroro and Tamama having to face palm themselves.

He runs out of the room crying like a child that has been terribly bullied at school and smell like piss.

_Resume to the present._

Keroro looks at Fuyuki fearfully and ask "Fuyuki dono ~ you will never do this to me right?"

"I will never do this to you, Gunso because we are friend and friend never does that to each other." Fuyuki answered.

"Wait till you see his face first." Fukiki interjected.

"That's actually about it." Said the future Keroro.

"Are you forgetting something else you moron!" Namimi suddenly shout, startling everyone, especially Keroro (future).

_Resume to the past (Namimi continue the story from where Keroro left off or refused to continue)_

As soon as Keroro was gone and crying somewhere. Tamama was very fury for what Natsumi and Fuyuki has done to his lover and shoot a Tamama's Impact at the duo, however, Fuyuki slap the energy, making it flew backward and hit Tamama, now he is coughing up blood and too weak to stand.

Giroro aimed a rifle at the duo who just smirk, suddenly Dororo appear in between them and ask the duo "are you truly Natsumi and Fuyuki dono?"

"I think we should change our name a bit seem we are Keronian now, I am now Namimi shirei-ken (some higher rank then Kururu's)/ Fukiki Komando Socho (the highest rank)" answered both of them.

"What does have gotten into both of you?" Dororo ask calmly.

"This is now Namimi and Fukiki shoutai" Fukiki shouted.

"Now, Giroro and Dororo, can you looks for the idiot green frog" Namimi said in a gentle tone.

"Why should I find him?" Giroro asks but got an answer from which he suddenly bring his rifle up and turn it around aiming it at his head but 1 IN away from it and fire, missing his entire head but making him sweat in fear and pissed (from overloaded fear). He took that as a warning and took off with Dororo, looking for Keroro.

Finding Keroro was not hard as seem that he can always be found in his room, hugging and crying into his favourite gunpura as if they were his true friends. Dororo approaches Keroro when suddenly he smelt the piss on him, the next thing he does was disappear and reappear somewhere quite, then laugh extremely loud. On the other hand, Giroro didn't find the situation amusing and have to hold his breath.

"Keroro, um…..Namimi and ah…Fukiki want you." Giroro said

"Who…..are…(sob) they?" Keroro answered without looking up.

"They are…! (Interrupted by Kururu sudden appearance)

"Keroro, you got a letter from HQ" Kururu said and stuff the letter into Keroro face.

"I don't want to read it and….." a sudden realization hit Keroro.

"You call me Keroro?" Keroro asks now looking up at both of them.

"kuku ~ wants me to read it to you. 'dear Keroro, you are no longer qualified to be a leader as you have been replaced, don't worry you are not dismissed but you are now required to join force with Fukiki and Namimi shotai….."

"I'm not a leader anymore? (More crying)"

"Oh and here are their photos. Kukukukuku ~" Kururu shows Keroro the photos of his new leaders and he when in a total shock. Then Giroro took the photo and stare at it for a while, then he exclaimed WHAT very loud enough that have shattered Kururu's glasses. Then Tamama comes in as well and read the letter and looks at the photos, after he was done reading and viewing, he went into a shock as well just like Keroro".


End file.
